A distributed power amplifying system produces an output by successively collecting the contributions of different amplifying sections along a transmission line, typically a uniform transmission line. In a conventional distributed power amplifying system, a single driver provides input signals to the different amplifying sections of the distributed power amplifying system. The input to the single driver is a signal represented by m(t). The single driver generates a plurality of signals S1(t), S2(t) . . . , and SN(t) from m(t). The plurality of signals S1(t), S2(t), . . . , and SN(t) drive the various amplifying sections (1, 2, . . . , N) of the distributed power amplifying system.
The number of signals (N) generated by the driver depends on the number of amplifying sections of the distributed power amplifying system. When the number of amplifying sections of the distributed power amplifying system increases or decreases, the single driver is subject to input loading effects which limit the number of usable sections.
Moreover, the plurality of signals S1(t), S2(t) . . . , and SN(t) generated by the driver are correlated. The noise in the plurality of signals S1(t), S2(t) . . . , and SN(t) is also correlated because of the correlation between the signals S1(t), S2(t) . . . , and SN(t).
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for providing the plurality of signals S1(t), S2(t) . . . , and SN(t) to the different amplifying sections of the distributed power amplifying system.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.